


Line

by bakatenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever have that one person, when you see them, your eyes will fall to their lips because of a desire to kiss. Or to bare skin because you long to touch and see if its as soft as it looks. Or you stare at their hair as it shines in the sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line

You ever have that one person, when you see them, your eyes will fall to their lips because of a desire to kiss. Or to bare skin because you long to touch and see if its as soft as it looks. Or you stare at their hair as it shines in the sunlight.

Haru always had these issues, his eyes were always falling on his friend, Rin Matsuoka. At times, it caused him to miss what was said but somehow Rin seemed to not catch on. Was it because of Haru’s so called emotionless facade? Did Rin ever delve deeper and look into blue eyes?

Rin was visiting. He’d offered to cook, had promised and that was why he had come over. He was determined to see Haru eat something that wasn’t his beloved Mackerel. 

So Haru sat at the kitchen table and watched him. Watched his back. Why did he have to borrow Haru’s apron and why did he have to look so sexy in it?

It was so tempting to cross the room and kiss the nape of his neck as he felt the hair tickle his nose. But dare he go there? Dare he trample upon a precious friendship for the sake of his own greedy heart? Was it fair to want more of someone? What if it was just a one-sided thing? What if he lost Rin altogether?

So he willed himself to sit there as his eyes burned into Rin’s back.

*

Rin could always feel Haru watching him. It seemed to become more prominent with time. He would brush it off because of Haru’s almost lifeless expressions but when he bothered glancing into those blue eyes he got the strangest feeling there was more to it all. What did those blue eyes want from him? It made his heart race to ponder ideas because his romantic heart would always chalk it up to love.

And he’d held Haru in his heart since he was a boy.

But was that realistic? To Rin it wasn’t. To Rin it seemed as if it was just wishful thinking or hope of a childhood crush being more than it was.

*

If only he could cross the small space between them. If only he took ten small steps. That was how close he was to Rin as he watched him cook. Watched every little move his body made. He could see the rise and fall of his breathing or so it seemed. He watched him that closely and Rin didn’t seemed to mind. Had he grown used to it?

Haru grew curious as he looked on. Why not go for it? Something gave him a confidence that hadn’t been there before. If he really thought things over, at times they didn’t act like friends. They were so close. So close but just hadn’t crossed that line. Haru wanted to take scissors to that line and make Rin his once and for all.

Or at least try.

Maybe the risk, though it was a great risk. Maybe it would be worth it as he thought of Rin being his and of Rin being the one he kissed.

Before he realized it, he was standing behind him and tracing the nape of his neck with his nose. Tracing the skin which was slightly sweaty from cooking as his hair was stuck to his neck. Subtly moving that hair out of the way with his hand. Haru placed the softest kisses over Rin’s neck as he hugged his body close. His heart had never beat so fast as his nerves were on edge. As he shattered that line between friendship and love till it was no more.

His answer came soon and without a word. Rin turned to face him and Rin kissed him like he’d only dreamed of. Kissed him so thoroughly he thought he was going to melt into the very floor he stood on.


End file.
